syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
December 10
1919 Syracuse Herald- Fort Plains Faces Stern Test Tonight Play All-Syracuse Quintet On State Armory Court- Visitors Have Strong Team With another team having been beaten so far this season, the All-Syracuse basketball quintet and the strong Fort Plain court tossers will come together tonight on the State Armory court. One of the teams that have gone to defeat before the hands of the visitors is the strong Cohoes five of the New York State League. On Thanksgiving day the Fort Plain five humbled a picked team composed of some of the best court players in Syracuse. Last week the All-Syracuse five started the season with the Kodaks of Rochester here, which resulted in a 16 to 9 victory for the locals. Since their opening contest the local players have been working hard, as they displayed mediocre form against the Flower City athletes. Fort Plain represents one of the most formidable teams in New York State and are confident that they will not have any trouble winning from Manager Crisp’s men when they clash tonight. A fast game preliminary contest has been arranged between two of the leading amateur teams of the city. Following the tilt there will be dancing. The main contest will start at 8:45 o’clock. The lineup: ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey, rf, Rafter, lf, Schwarzer, c, Crisp, rg, Casey, lg. FORT PLAIN: Fox, rf, Schell, lf, Chamberlain, c, Walters, rg, Wilson, lg. Syracuse Journal- Crisp’s Quintet Meets Fast Team At State Armory Court Clash With Fort Plain Five Should Be Great Tilt When the All-Syracuse quintet faces the formidable Fort Plain five at the State Armory tonight, Syracuse followers of basketball will see two of the fastest teams in this section of the country in action. The All-Syracuse team opened its season last week with a victory over the famous Kodaks of Rochester, and Manager Crisp is anxious to annex the scalps of the invaders tonight in the second duel of the campaign he has launched to win the state championship. With Captain Jim Tormey and Bill Rafter at the forwards, the dashing Joe Schwarzer at center, and Wilbur Crisp and Jim Casey at guards, the All-Syracuse combination will be the strongest that has ever represented this city. Supporters of the team are confident of their ability to triumph over the invaders despite the fact that Fort Plain has a record of five victories since the season of 1919-1920 opened. Dr. Paul Steinberg will referee, and P.J. Dorsey has been appointed official timer. The lineup for the main game, which will start promptly at 8:45 o’clock: SYRACUSE: Tormey, rf, Rafter, lf, Schwarzer, c, Crisp, rg, Casey, lg. FORT PLAIN: Fox, rf, Schell, lf, Chamberlain, c, Walters, rg, Wilson, lg. Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Quintet Plays Fort Plain Tonight Unbeaten Visitors Hope To Win Tilt With Crisp’s Five; Manager Wilson Of Invaders Will Bring Strong Array Of Talent To Armory Court Captain Jim Tormey and his teammates of the All-Syracuse basketball quintet face their steepest test of the season to date at the State Armory tonight when they tackle the fast and aggressive Fort Plain combination, a collection of stars who have compiled a record of four victories since the 1919-1920 campaign started. Manager Wilson of the invaders will bring his strongest team to Syracuse as he is anxious to win over Wilbur Crisp’s athletes and keep his string of triumphs unbroken. The All-Syracuse quintet will take the floor with exactly the same lineup as vanquished the famous Kodaks of Rochester last Wednesday night. Captain Jim Tormey and Bill Rafter will play the forward positions, Joe Schwarzer will hold down the pivotal berth and Manager Crisp and Jim Casey will hold forth as guards. This is the strongest team that ever represented the city, in the opinion of experts, and the players are confident of victory. Fort Plain has acquired a wide reputation in basketball circuits for the powerful teams which have represented that place. Since the present season opened the Fort Plain quintet has won four straight games, including a victory over the Cohoes five of the New York State League. That the invaders will be primed for a bitter contest is assured and followers of basketball expect to see one of the best games that ever has been played in Syracuse. Arrangements have been made to accommodate a record crowd. Additional seats have been provided by Company C. under whose auspice the game will be played, and the ticket selling force has been augmented in an effort to prevent congestion of patrons outside the Armory before the game. The advance sale indicates that a much larger crowd will witness the contest than attended the game last week. Manager Wilbur Crisp last night announced that Dr. Paul Steinberg would referee the main game and that P.J. Dorsey has been appointed official timer for all the games played at the Armory. There will be dancing after the game tonight. The main game will start promptly at 8:45 o’clock and the teams will take the floor as follows: SYRACUSE: Tormey, rf, Rafter, lf, Schwarzer, c, Crisp, rg, Casey, lg. FORT PLAIN: Fox, rf, Schell, lf, Chamberlain, c, Walters, rg, Wilson, lg. 1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Face Bears Tonight Basketeers Home After 69-64 Loss Returning home from a western trip which concluded with a 69-64 loss at Anderson last night, the Syracuse Nationals professional basketball team found the Washington Bears, all-star Negro aggregation as its home foe tonight. The game is scheduled to get underway at 9 P.M. preceded by a preliminary contest between Dunbar Spartans and the Happy Hearts. Washington comes here with an impressive record which shows 15 straight wins over eastern competition and is headed by the diminutive Jackie Bethard, known as the clown prince of basketball. Another member of the Bears, Zack Clayton showed here last year as a member of the Globe Trotters. Other members of the Washington team include Tarzan Cooper, John Isaacs, Charlie Isles, Bill Brown, Don Butler and Curtis Curick. For Syracuse tonight marks the home debut of Mike Novak who was purchased by the Nats while the team was on the road. Novak is listed as being six feet nine inches in height and last season finished ninth in the National League scoring records. He has been inactive most of this season, but is fast rounding into shape and the Nats hope he will be the mainstay of the team’s last season showings. Long John Gee, who plays with Syracuse in most of its home games will not be in uniform tonight as school duties interfere. Another local star, Chick Meehan, also will be sidelined as he has not recovered from an eye injury suffered in the Chicago Gear game one week ago. Last night the Anderson Packers packed too much scoring power as they edged the Nats 69 to 64. John Chaney of Syracuse was the high scorer of the game with 17 points and Mike Sharkey tied with Bob Bolyard of Anderson for runnerup honors with 15 apiece but the combined Syracuse attack could not catch the western division club. For the first 18 minutes of the opening half the two clubs played on even terms being deadlocked at 20 all. Then Anderson led by Frankie Gates and Rollie Seitz sparked a drive that gave the Packers a 29 to 24 half time edge. This was increased to 51 to 42 as the third period ended and Syracuse was able to cut into the margin by four points in the final stanza. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (5-7-17), McCahan, f (0-1-1), Novak, c (2-2-6), Rizzo, g (2-5-9), Nelmark, g (1-2-4), Sharkey, f (7-1-15), Moiseichik, f (1-1-3), Rothman, g (3-3-9) TOTALS (21-22-64). ANDERSON: Stanczak, f (1-3-5), Lewinski, f (4-2-10), Schultz, c (4-4-12), Bolyard, g (7-1-15), Gainer, g (2-3-7), Gates, g (6-2-14), Seitz, f (1-3-5), Gardner, f (0-1-1), Morey, g (0-0-0) TOTALS (26-19-69). Half-time score- Anderson 29, Syracuse 24. Free throws missed- Syracuse: Chaney 2, Novak 2, Rizzo 3, Nelmark, McCahan 2. Anderson: Stanczak 2, Bolyard, Seitz 2, Gardner. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Assume 3-Game Lead After Triumph Set Scoring Mark The Syracuse Nationals zoomed into a three-game lead in the Eastern Division National Basketball Association pennant race today on the heels of a record shattering 120-107 victory over the Boston Celtics here last night. Syracuse’s 120 points was the highest total ever garnered by a team in the War Memorial, but eight points shy of Rochester’s season record set against Baltimore. It also missed by one point of equaling the Nats all-time record regulation game high of 121 set in the Coliseum against Indianapolis. The team totals of 227 was also high for the War Memorial, but again short of the loop’s season mark set at Boston in a Celtic 118-113 triumph over Baltimore. The all-time Nat two-team record total was established in a five-period overtime game 125-123 decision over Anderson at the Coliseum. The present NBA all-time total point record was established in March when Boston beat Minneapolis 128-106. Tomorrow the Nats and Celts who dropped to last place with the loss, meet again in a television game from Beantown. Sunday the second place Philadelphia Warriors play here. The all-time one-half total of 66 points set at New York last season was equaled in the second half burst which sounded the death knell for Boston. Syracuse cheered the small turnout of 2,052 fans and Coach Al Cervi with a brilliant display of shooting, hitting on 42 of 105 shots and adding 36 of 40 free throw attempts. The Nats made good on 24 baskets in 52 tries in the second half, many of the set variety which were mixed in with some dazzling passing displays. Five of the Nats accounted for 98 points headed by Red Rocha with 21. Earl Lloyd and Billy Kenville each had 20, Dolph Schayes 19 and Paul Seymour 18. In addition Seymour had 11 assists. Even so, game scoring honors went to Ed Macauley of the visitors with 24. Bob Cousy was handicapped by a heavily taped leg and played only 25 minutes. He netted 11 points, hitting five outside shots, but seldom drove for the basket. Bob Brannum, of the visitors, also sat out the fray with an injured ankle. Syracuse led 17-13, the fell behind, 27-17. The locals knotted it at 29-all and it was a seesaw battle through the half with Boston leading 55-54 at rest time. The Nats took the lead for good at 60-59 in the early moments of the third period and opened up a 76-65 bulge after six minutes had elapsed. Boston never came closer as Syracuse continued to roll. Kenville had four three-point plays during the Nats spurt. Game New York, paced by Carl Braun’s 27 points, shaded Philadelphia 98-96 to move out of the cellar. SYRACUSE: Schayes (5-9-19), Rocha (9-3-21), Simmons (1-2-4), Lloyd (8-4-20), Kerr (3-2-8), Seymour (7-4-18), Kenville (6-8-20), Farley (1-1-3), King (2-3-7) TOTALS (42-26-120). BOSTON: Ramsey (4-3-11), Barksdale (6-8-20), Morrison (5-1-11), Macauley (10-4-24), Nichols (1-1-3), Cousy (5-1-11), Sharman (4-8-16), Scolari (1-2-4), Palazzi (3-1-7) TOTALS (39-29-107). Score at halftime- Boston 55, Syracuse 54. Officials- Heft and Rudolph. ---- Osterkorn Is Surgical Case Wally Osterkorn, Syracuse Nats forward, was operated upon this morning to remove a calcium deposit from a thigh muscle in the right leg. Osterkorn was admitted to St. Joseph’s Hospital yesterday. He suffered the injury in a game with Boston two years ago and missed a portion of the season. He was on crutches for a considerable time. The condition returned this season and it was deemed advisable to operate. It is believed he will be ready to play by Feb. 1. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:December 10 Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Farley Category:Gee Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Moiseichik Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Osterkorn Category:Palazzi Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Rothman Category:Schayes Category:Schwarzer Category:Scolari Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Simmons Category:Tormey